All that Glitters is not Gold
by LittleDarlingXOX
Summary: Thorin has decreed a marriage between Kili and a noble Lord of choice to strengthen relations. Kili soon finds, though, that the Lord pursuing him is not all that he seems.*Story adopted from ROSSELLA1's discontinued "Hath No Fury". Check it out for original idea!*
1. Chapter 1

"Sit still," Fili insisted, pushing his hand down against his brother's shoulder.

"I'm trying," Kili complained, resisting the urge to squirm again as his brother gathered the strands of his dark hair together again. "These formal clothes itch something horrible. What was wrong with what I had on before?"

He felt a puff of breath on his neck as his brother laughed from his standing position behind him, securing his hair back with his silver clasp. "It's the feast to celebrate our reclamation of Erebor. Dwarves from every kingdom are coming, including potential suitors for you. Uncle would prefer it if you did not smell like the stables when they come to talk to you."

He let his brother comb out the tangles in his hair until it laid in waves against his shoulders. When his hands fell away from his head, Kili turned to face him. "I'd sooner live in the stables than talk to those nobles. Why would Uncle want to marry me off, Fili? We've only just reclaimed Erebor and already he wants to send me away. Have I done something wrong?"

Fili sighed and sat down across from his brother. "I've told you, it's nothing like that. A marriage between you and a noble dwarf would secure an alliance with dwarves from other kingdoms. Uncle Thorin would never do it by choice, it is just a matter of politics."

Kili looked up at his brother through his dark bangs. "Do I even have a say in who I marry?"

Fili gave his shoulder a soft squeeze and Kili knew his brother was trying to bring him comfort without lying to him. "The ultimate decision resides in Thorin's hands, but yes, I would say you have some choice in the matter. Any suitor who is interested in you would have to court you first."

Kili blew his bangs out of his face, already annoyed by talk of courting and marriage. Did everyone presume him to be some Dwarrow lass who'd fall head over heels for gestures of courage and devotion? Had he not proven anything but that during their quest to slay the dragon Smaug and reclaim Erebor? As long as he was not wed to some dwarf who kept him locked inside for the rest of his life, he figured he would be fine.

"You say you feel sympathy for me, brother, and yet you aren't the one who has to dance and talk with strangers all night." Kili glared at him.

"I'm Thorin's heir, Kee. I can't be married off." Fili sighed. Kili didn't mean to hold the fact that Fili was Thorin's heir against him, in all honesty, Kili had no desire for the throne. It was the idea that he and Fili would be separated by this arrangement that made him bitter. No matter how many quite words of comfort Fili whispered to him late in the night, the realization was heart wrenching and inevitable.

A knock sounded outside the door. "Lads, it is time." Dwalin called out.

Kili stood from his chair, exchanging a nervous look with Fili, before he was pulled into a hug, strong arms encircling him. The braids of Fili's mustache tickled his face as he whispered. "You'll be fine, _nadad_."

They followed Dwalin through the stone halls of Erebor, Kili just behind Fili. They entered the throne room and even after a whole month here, Kili couldn't help but be intimidated by the sheer size of the room. His arm hair raised to attention at the feel of the giant stone dwarf kings of Durin looking down upon him, their battle axes gripped firmly, ready to cut him down if he brought disgrace to their name tonight, or so it felt. Kili was only slightly less anxious when he caught his uncle Thorin's eye as he made his way down the stone aisle that lead to the dais. Thorin smiled reassuringly at him as he reached the throne, meeting him halfway at the bottom of the steps.

"Kili," he said, cupping a hand against his cheek. Kili resisted the urge to lean into the touch, so unaccustomed to his uncle's infrequent gestures of fondness. "Today is a very important day for you. I expect you to act like a prince of Erebor, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle. I'll make you proud," Kili declared. And he would, no matter how much he did not agree with his Uncle's arrangement, he would do right by his family. He would show that he was a true heir of Durin. Thorin gaze slipped behind him and Kili turned to see his mother striding towards them.

"Mother—" Kili and Fili hurried to her at the same time. She spread her arms wide and tugged them both in towards her chest, enveloping them into the velveteen fabric of her dress.

"My boys. I've missed you both so much," she sighed, kissing them both on the top of their heads. Fili quickly reciprocated with a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"I had feared you wouldn't make it in time, sister." Thorin spoke from behind Kili, giving him a start, who quickly stepped aside to let his uncle and mother embrace.

Dis smiled at her brother, "Tonight is a most special night. I would not dare miss it."

She turned to appraise her boys, giving Fili a once-over and an approving nod of her head. When she looked at Kili, she broke into a laugh, doing nothing to hide her smile.

"Never would I have thought to see my wild little Kili looking so princely. My, if you don't clean up nice. I suppose I have Fili to thank for this." She shared a smile with Fili who quickly tried to conceal his smirk into his hand as he caught his younger brother's annoyed glare.

"Don't see what's so nice about being royalty. These clothes feel like they are infested with fleas." Kili grumbled, tugging once again at the collar of his tunic. Fili was quick to smack his hand away.

"You'll only irritate your skin." Fili insisted. Kili retaliated by tugging one of the braids of Fili's mustache sharply, causing his brother to jerk sideways into him with an undignified squawk.

"Boys!" Dis scolded, like it had only been yesterday that she had caught them in their brotherly antics. Fili, of course, was the first to compose himself.

"My King," a dwarf entered the hall and Kili thought he might be one of Uncle's attendants. "Lord Dáin Ironfoot of the Iron Hills has just arrived with his people."

"Yes, "Thorin announced, "Please let them through the gate. We will receive them immediately."

The attendant left the hall and Thorin sat himself back down upon his throne. Fili and Kili followed their mother up to the smaller seats on either side of the King's throne. All around the hall there was a flurry of activity, advisors taking up their positions, attendants making last minute adjustments to the decor. Kili placed his hands on top of his thighs, resisting the urge to squirm as uneasiness overtook him. He knew he was acting ridiculous and Fili would tell him the same. He wanted one last comforting gesture from his brother to calm himself, but Fili was sitting on the other side of Thorin and there was no time as the doors to the throne room were pushed open.

Dáin Ironfoot entered the throne room, followed closely by a procession of his court of noble dwarves and their families. Behind them attendants carried fealty gifts to the King under the mountain. Dáin and his court knelt as a group at the foot of the steps, Kili finally getting to see just how large the group was as he caught sight of the last line of dwarves near the large doors. Kili vaguely wondered if they would be able to fit this kingdom's court in with the dwarves from the other kingdoms.

"Please, Cousin. Rise and come greet me properly." Thorin said and Dáin ascended the steps and kissed Thorin's ring before embracing his kin in a fierce hug as Kili had seen many dwarf warriors do. Up close, Kili could see Dáin had graying blonde hair and an intricately plated beard.

"It is a great honor to be back home again, my king. For a long time I thought I'd never see it again." Dáin kissed Kili's mother's hand. "You're highness, it is lovely to see you again after so long. I hope you are doing well, as are your sons."

"Thank you, My Lord. You are very thoughtful." Dís replied.

The fealty gifts were brought forward, the chests opened and presented to Thorin for inspection. Afterwards came the introductions of all the noble dwarves from the court of the Iron Hills. Kili could not hope to remember all of their names. He reassured himself that it did not matter, he would meet them all again throughout the night. He was relieved when Uncle proclaimed that they move to the Great Hall of Thrór for the feast. Kili ended up seated next to Dwalin at the long wooden table set up for the royal family and their companions at the back of the hall. Kili did not mind for once that his brother sat a ways down the table from him as Dwalin regaled him with his battle stories, pointing out the scars to match. With each ale the dwarf warrior consumed, however, his tales began to get more outlandish until Kili was having trouble believing he wasn't just making up stories on the spot for his benefit.

"Now, this scar hear laddie—"

Kili was interrupted from Dwalin's latest story as a hand clapped down on his shoulder. Kili turned to find Fili beside him, mug of mead in his other hand.

Fili leaned down so that his voice could be heard over the festivities happening around them. "Uncle sends me to tell you there's a line of dwarves waiting to dance with you."

His brother pointed off to Kili's left where he could see at least three dwarves standing off to the side. One in particular smiled at Kili as he met his eye across the room and nodded his greetings. Kili returned the smile and exhaled a long sigh as he turned back towards his brother.

Fili looked entirely too smug, his eyes gleaming. Whether it was with mischief or from the alcohol, Kili was not sure. "See someone you like already, Kee? Remember not to seem too eager, little brother." he teased.

"Shut up." Kili moved past Fili towards the waiting group of suitors. The musicians switched to a pounding song of fiddles, flutes, and drums. Kili followed the first dwarf out on the dance hall. The dwarf introduced himself to Kili as Sevrin, and Kili remembered he was a Lord from the Grey Mountains.

"Are you enjoying being home again, Prince Kili?" Sevrin asked him as they stepped together in time with the music.

"Home?" Kili questioned.

"Erebor, I mean."

"Erebor is not my home, Lord Sevrin. My brother and I were born after its fall to Smaug." Kili took a moment to admire the Lord's single plaited, blond beard. He determined it was finely done but nowhere near as magnificent as Fili's golden blonde mane.

"Ah," Sevrin smiled. "So you are younger than I previously assumed but still no less beautiful."

Kili took advantage of their current dancing position to duck his head into Sevrin's shoulder. For he was sure that his cheeks were flaming as red as hot iron straight out of the fire on his beardless face and he did not wish Sevrin to see. Fili's parting words filtered through his head then and Kili wondered how easy Sevrin thought him now that he was blushing like a dwarrow lass with her first crush.

"You are very kind." Kili replied when he was certain his traitorous cheeks had drained most of their color.

"Surely you have received many compliments before with a beautiful face such as yours." Sevrin insisted.

"No, most dwarves had eyes only for my brother Fili growing up because he is Thorin's heir and a fine warrior." As he spoke, Kili's eyes found his brother chatting with some people he did not know, but even too far away to hear their conversation, Kili could see that his brother commanded the group's attention.

The song drew to its end and Kili released Sevrin's hand and bowed his head to him. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Lord Sevrin. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." Kili repeated the words Fili had taught him a hour before the feast.

The Lord looked ready to say something else, but seemed to think better of it. "As do I, Prince Kili."

With that they parted ways and Kili accepted the next suitor waiting in line to dance with him. This proceeded many more times until Kili found his feet hurting and his thoughts wandering away from him during each dance. Twice he'd only just managed to save himself from embarrassment when he'd found his thoughts had left him with no clue as to what the courtier he was dancing with had said. Knowing that Thorin would never allow him to leave his suitors waiting, even for a breather, Kili proposed an alternative option.

He placed a hand on the arm of the newest courtier he'd been dancing with, an older dwarf named Runbar with a gray-streaked ginger beard. "Would you accompany me outside? I feel like I need some fresh air."

Lord Runbar smiled. "Of course, my prince."

Kili led the way through the halls of Erebor until they reached one of the battlements that looked out towards the River Running. The air was strong and crisp up on the mountain and already Kili was recovering from the heat and noise of the feast hall. He placed his hands against the parapet and stared off into the distance. Though it was dark, Kili thought he could make out the ruins of Dale as a dark smudge far off.

Fingers threaded themselves through his hair and Kili startled away despite what courtesy might demand him to do in such a situation. He spun around to address Lord Runbar who was much closer to him than a moment ago.

Kili opened his mouth ready to speak only to find he didn't know what he was supposed to say to the dwarf without outright insulting him.

"You're hair is striking in the moonlight, as glossy as the wings of the ravens that hang about Ravenhill."

"Thank you, my Lord." Kili replied. In the torchlight Kili could see the dwarf's face was still a glow from mead and he tried to ignore the sour smell that wafted across his face when the dwarf spoke. Kili had been complimented many times during the night, probably more than he had his whole life in Ered Luin, but the fever in this dwarf's voice unsettled him. Kili realized he had not paid much attention to his companion's physical state before now and quickly realized his mistake.

"Perhaps we should go back inside now, my Lord." Kili suggested.

"Such a beauty you are my prince. I would like so very much to be your husband." Runbar stepped closer even as Kili tried to slide away from him and Kili found himself trapped between the parapet and Lord Runbar's bulk.

"My Lord—"

"I would bed you every night and spoil you with lavish gifts and feasts." Kili felt the dwarf's beard tickle his face as he pressed him back into the parapet. Kili turned his head away, disgusted. He tried to shove Runbar off of him, but the dwarf was as solid as stone.

"You would be mine and you would be happy." The words were panted hotly against Kili's ear accompanied by a mouth laving at his beardless neck and face.

"Stop!" Kili shouted, shoving one of his hands, that had been pushing against the dwarf's shoulders, up, connecting with Lord Runbar's face and knocking it back from his neck. His hand was quickly seized and trapped against his chest.

"Do not hide your desire, my prince. Why else would you ask me to accompany you to such a private place if you did not wish to seek such pleasures. You are young and impatient, there is no shame in acting on your feelings."

"That is not what I meant!" Kili tried to explain, as Runbar attacked his mouth with his own. A hand was tugging at his hair, urging his head back, when suddenly the dwarf's bulk was yanked away from him.

Kili fell back against the parapet at the loss of support. His eyes quickly located Lord Runbar who seemed to be in a squabble with another dwarf. Kili caught sight of blond braided locks and sighed with relief. Fili, his brother had found the dwarf forcing himself on him and had come to rescue him.

"Leave before I have the guards called on you and do not dare approach your Prince again."

Kili blinked. That was not Fili after all. The dwarf turned back towards Kili and in the torchlight, Kili could make out his face. "My Prince, are you alright?"

"Lord Sevrin." Kili replied.

* * *

><p><em>Nadad<em>-brother


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright, my Prince?" Sevrin repeated placing a hand gently against his arm. Kili wiped at the saliva that lingered on his chin and neck. He gazed at the fluid, feeling disgust for it and its owner roll in his gut, before wiping his hand against his pant leg.

"Yes..I'm fine. Thank you for coming when you did. I'm afraid if you hadn't, Lord Runbar would have gotten what he was after."

"I don't know, you looked like you were handling the situation very well on your own."

Kili arched an eyebrow at the dwarf, some of his spirit returning to him now that the danger had passed. "And what, might I ask, were you doing out here anyway, Lord Sevrin? This is an awful far walk from the feast and as far as I know, not a spot to be easily stumbled upon."

Kili would know. Since settling into Erebor, Kili often found himself retreating to this spot when Thorin deemed it too risky to leave the halls of Erebor, for the land around the mountain had yet to be properly scouted. Kili could not stand this confinement though. He was not raised like his uncle in the halls of Erebor, but in Ered Luin where many of his days were spent exploring with Fili, hunting game in the forests, or practicing his archery on the training grounds. Kili wished so badly to retreat to the forest off in the distance, to get lost under the canopy of leaves and just feel the earth against his skin. Especially now, with Thorin decreeing his future union, Erebor felt like a prison Kili longed to escape from.

Sevrin rubbed at his bearded face, looking wary to answer Kili's question. Kili found this amusing, since a strong and young dwarf such as Lord Sevrin did not strike him as the type to be shy about any matter.

"I feel you will think ill of me if I tell you that, Prince Kili." Sevrin replied.

Kili smiled encouragingly and leaned back against the parapet, the strong wind whipping his dark hair away from the collar of his tunic. "I can swear to you that I won't seeing as you just rescued me from that brute...and please call me Kili, all of these pleasantries and titles make my head hurt."

"Then if it pleases you Kili, you may call me Sevrin." Sevrin inclined his head in greeting and Kili had to roll his eyes at that because even when the Lord was trying to act informal, he was still as charming as a noble.

"Tell me, what were you doing in this part of the palace?" Kili inquired.

Sevrin walked over to the rail and looked down at the expanse of land that surrounded the mountain, though Kili knew the dwarf could see little in this darkness. "I'm quite embarrassed to admit that I was following you, my Prin—Kili." Sevrin corrected at the last minute and Kili could see the smile that pulled at his profile.

"Following me?" Now both of Kili's eyebrows rose.

Sevrin rubbed at his beard, looking almost sheepish. "I saw you leaving the feast hall with Lord Runbar and I was hoping for another dance, or perhaps to speak with you some more."

Sevrin glanced up at him through thick eyebrows and caught his shocked expression. "I know... it was quite selfish of me."

_Quite selfish of him_, Kili thought over the dwarf's words. Selfish—as if time spent with Kili was something coveted and cherished. Never before had such words been applied to Kili, except maybe by Fili, and he couldn't help the flush that spread across his cheeks, a habit that seemed to be occurring quite a lot around the Lord from the Grey Mountains.

"No..."Kili's lips twitched up in a small smile. "No, it is fine, Sevrin. In fact, I find your company quite enjoyable. I would be glad to talk to you some more."

The withheld tension seemed to leave Sevrin's body in a rush. He sighed, "That is a relief then."

"Though perhaps not tonight. The feast has been going on for many hours and now after this incident with Lord Runbar, I truly feel like retiring for the night." Kili confessed with a tired sigh that he felt as if he'd been holding in for half the night.

"Might I walk you back to your chambers, then?" asked Sevrin.

Kili paused trying to think of the implication of agreeing to this. After a moment though, he could not really see the harm in it. After all, this was the second time he and Lord Sevrin were seen together and if anyone were to be matched up with him in the coming days, he would much rather it be Sevrin than another dwarf such as Lord Runbar. Kili shuddered at the thought.

"Yes," Kili agreed and started in the direction of his rooms.

* * *

><p>It was much later that Kili was awoken by someone shaking him awake. "Kili...Kee!" was hissed in his ear.<p>

"Fili?" Kili turned onto his back as his brother shuffled backwards on his knees to give him more room on his bed.

"What're you doing here, Fee? It's late."

"I came to ask how your night went, of course!" There were the sounds of fumbling and Kili felt the bed dip as his brother's weight shifted to one side, then the room was alight by the soft glow of candlelight. Fili placed the candle and it's holder on the table next to Kili's bed, before turning back to him, his expression eager.

"So?" he prompted.

Kili was tired and he wanted to go back to sleep badly, but he never could deny his older brother anything when he was giving him that look. With a sigh he shoved the blankets back and pushed his body up against the headboard until he could look his brother in the eye.

"It was not so bad of a night all in all. I had not expected most of the Lords to be so old though... Some of them were older than Uncle. One looked to be about Balin's age!"

Fili chuckled. "He was quite the spritely dancer I saw though. Are you sure you don't fancy him?"

Kili punched his brother in the shoulder, but couldn't contain his smile. "That's not funny, Fili."

"What of Lord Sevrin of the Grey Mountains? I've heard from Ori that you talked with him twice tonight. Do you fancy him brother?"

"So what if I talked to him twice? What does that have to do with anything?" Kili asked, though truthfully he was playing dumb. He had a very good idea of what it meant, but he did not want to make it seem like he was going along with this arrangement so easily.

"It means something to the other dwarves courting you. They will think you favor him more." Fili replied.

"He said that he felt selfish for wanting to spend more time with me. I was...flattered." Kili muttered.

"So you do fancy him!" Fili grinned.

"He reminds me of you." Kili admitted softly, glancing up at his brother through his bangs.

Fili seemed to peak up at that. "Let me guess," he said, lifting his head up more and looking, to Kili, like a royal idiot. "Charming, clever, exceptionally handsome—"

"Pompous," Kili supplied with a smirk at his brother. He soon found himself being tackled to the mattress. Fili wrestled him into a headlock and proceeded to ruffle his hair into a disheveled mess. All Kili could do was bat uselessly at his brother's hand.

"Surrender to the magnificence that is your brother!" Fili cried as he continued his assault Kili's hair.

"Never!" Kili wheezed through his laughter and twisted with renewed strength to free himself from Fili's hold. Kili jerked to the side and the brothers found themselves crashing to the hard stone floor, the blankets, that had been on top of Kili's body, following them in their wake.

"Oww," Fili moaned, releasing Kili from his headlock in favor of rubbing his shoulder that had slammed into the floor. Kili rolled off of his brother's chest until he was staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at Fili, golden mane of hair splayed about his head, blankets still tangling both of their feet together, and succumbed to giggles.

Fili shoved him in the shoulder, be he was laughing as well.

"You're an idiot, brother." he informed him.

"Agreed," Kili grinned. "but I'm your idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Probably only one more chapter of happiness nonsense before this start to take a turn...If you desire a fluffy fic where Kili finds his true love then this will be the chapter to stop after. (evil smirk)**

* * *

><p>It was a week after everyone had arrived at Erebor and the grand welcoming feasts— with their royal attire and endless merrymaking— had subdued to the kind Kili and Fili were used to attending in Thorin's halls back in Ered Luin. It was yet another day in which Fili was spirited off for his lessons or sitting in on discussions between Dain and Thorin. This was nothing that Kili was especially unused to and on any other day, Kili would spend his days wandering the many halls of the mountain kingdom, looking for hidden passages and exploring some of the still untouched chambers. This week, however, Dwalin and a group of the king's guard had been organized to scout out of the land around the mountain. Finally, after the battle that had brought orcs and wargs flooding into their lands, Uncle had declared it was time to scout the area and drive away any that might have stayed behind. And today, Kili was positively buzzing with energy because if Dwalin deemed it safe, then he could finally go hunting in the forest land...with an escort of course, which would probably end of being the gruff warrior himself. Still, just the thought of finally being able to leave the mountain recesses was something to look forward to.<p>

He'd spent most of the time waiting for Dwalin and the others to return in his chambers, inspecting his gear. He'd laid his quiver and arrows out across the table and started to repair the leather on his bandolier, whose stitching had begun to pull apart after such a long journey. He was short on his supply of arrows and though there was always someone in Erebor who was willing to replenish his stock, Kili missed making them himself. The intensive process of stripping, shaping, and fetching the arrow shafts was probably one of the only tasks that he could focus on for long amounts of time. The smooth, simple, repetition of his knife sliding along wood was relaxing in the way that it allowed his mind to wander while his hands worked. It was nothing like the aggressive force that Fili and Thorin used when they were hammering iron into weapons.

"Kili."

He bolted to his feet, the hunting knife he'd been sharpening against his whetstone, clattering to the tabletop and he only managed to stop it from spinning off the table by smacking his hand down on top of it. Grimacing at his own clumsiness, he looked at the dwarf who stood in his doorway.

Dwalin raised one bushy eyebrow at him and uttered a gruff noise that could be considered laughter by someone who knew him well enough.

"I was going to offer to take you hunting, but if you are going to jerk about like a skittish mare than perhaps not. I fear it will be a waste of a day."

"No, please, I promise I'm fine," Kili plead. The old warrior simply stared at him. "Please, Mister Dwalin. I desperately need to be somewhere other than these halls."

The older dwarf considered his words for a long moment and then seemed to come to an answer.

"I suppose it would be good to exercise those sharp eyes of yours. Pack your things and meet me in the stables. I will have your pony saddled and ready."

"Will Fili be coming with us?"

"Perhaps. He promised that if your Uncle's meeting finished soon he would try to join us with Bofur."

"Alright, I'll see you down there."

Kili was quick to pull on his heavy, leather coat and boots. He scooped the arrows back into his quiver and strapped it, along with his other weapons and gear, onto his person. He rushed down the many halls until he reached the kitchen and was quick to grab some bread, cheese, and several dried strips of beef, tying them up in cloth for him and Mister Dwalin. He slipped the bundle into his pack and made his way to the stables where Dwalin had his pony, Tilly, waiting for him. He'd named his new brown mare after Bard's charming, little girl, Tilda. "You ready to go lad?" Dwalin asked, his own pony bridled and standing at his side.

"Yes, Mister Dwalin."

They mounted their ponies and made their way out of the stables and down the bottom of the mountain until they were at the grassy plains that surrounded the base of the mountain. Kili rode beside Dwalin at the older dwarf's steady pace. He looked behind them as they rode, watching Erebor and his new responsibility sink further and further behind them with every hoof print. He wondered, sadly, how Fili managed to make the weight of a kingdom look so easy to carry. He faced back forward in his saddle and caught a glimpse of the tree line peeking out from behind a valley wall. His excitement soared at the sight and he couldn't restrain himself from kicking his pony into a gallop, taking off in a spray of uprooted grass and dirt.

"Aye—Kili lad! Slow down!" He heard Dwalin shout after him.

Kili hunched himself forward in his saddle and felt his pony's body tremble and strain with unleashed energy. Air gusted against Kili's form as his mare ran, ripping sections of his hair out of his clasp to flutter in front of his eyes, his leather jacket flapping and crackling about him like linens strung up on a line during a storm. He released a wild call that seemed to flow ahead of him across the clumpy grassland. The darkness of the forest was almost upon him now, only a couple of miles off, and Kili was willing to welcome it's cool darkness.

Another pair of hoof beats reached Kili's ears, and he turned, hair in his face, to see Dwalin coming up next to him. The head of his uncle's guard was shouting something angrily at him, but Dwalin's words were stolen from him by the air rushing against Kili's ears. With a burst of speed from his pony, Dwalin reached across and snatched Kili's reins from him, tugging until both mares slowed to a stop. He turned them in a circle, the mares' snorting heavily and stomping until they calmed.

Kili laughed gleefully despite Dwalin's angry glower. "Aww, Dwalin. You're no fun. We were almost there."

"Has a month in Erebor rotted your brains entirely, lad? What is Durin's name is wrong with you galloping off like that by yourself?" he growled at him, still firmly clutching his ponies reins along with his own.

"You told me the land was safe. I did not see the harm in having a bit of fun." Kili confessed.

"Yes, I did say it was safe. This morning. I assumed I had trained you and Fili out of this childless nonsense. What if some creature did find its way here after our troop had gone though? Would you have me answering to King Thorin and paying the price for your recklessness?"

Guilt crept up the back of Kili's neck like a cold chill. "I apologize Mister Dwalin. I was not thinking."

Dwalin grunted and handed him back the reins. "You're forgiven, lad. But for the rest of our outing you will behave like a proper Prince of Durin or I will be having a talk with your uncle and I doubt he will let you out hunting for a while afterwards. Do I make myself clear, Kili?"

"Yes, Mister Dwalin." said Kili.

"Good. Let's continue on."

They lead the ponies into the forest until they were hidden among the trees and dismounted, tying the reins around a tree and leaving them to graze. Kili pulled his bow off of his back and held it at his side as the pair picked their way through the undergrowth. The forest had a calming effect on Kili, silencing his mind as he focused on the environment around him. He couldn't help but trail a leaf through two of his fingers, collecting the droplets of water that had pooled there from the rainfall the night prior.

Kili took the lead, Dwalin falling respectfully behind him, watching as Kili scanned the ground looking for tracks. Kili could sense the older warrior waiting patiently as he brushed aside wet leaves and pressed slender fingers into a small set of tracks; a hare's, if he had to venture a guess. He moved forward in a hunched crawl, his knuckles sinking into the still damp dirt and coming up dirty, but he didn't care because as he peeked around a fallen branch, he spotted it. The hare sat in a small clearing surrounded by saplings, it's nose pushing through the wet leaves to forage for anything worthwhile on the forest floor. Kili raise his bow and reached slowly behind him to retrieve an arrow from his quiver. Kili pulled the arrow up slowly, stilling only once as the hare's long ears perked to the quiet drag of wood against leather. When he was certain that the hare did not suspect anything, Kili notched the arrow and took aim. There was a low _thrum _as Kili released the bow string, the whistle of his arrow through air and brush, and then the hare was lying on its side with an arrow in one eye.

"Well done, lad." Dwalin praised from behind him, and Kili flinched, having forgotten the dwarf was still behind him. Kili picked up the hare, pulled the arrow out to return it to his quiver, and placed the hare into the bag at his side. They continued on like that for another hour or so, but the most Kili caught was another two hares and a quail. All the big game seemed to be hiding from them at the moment.

"Sorry, this wasn't as eventful as you hoped, lad. Why don't we go check on the ponies, take a break, and see if anything shows up later." Dwalin suggested.

Kili agreed, feeling his stomach grumble from hunger. They split the portions of bread and dried beef between them, saving the cheese for later. When he'd finished his meager lunch, Kili rooted around the saplings and smaller trees, gathering shoots that he started shaping into arrows. It was while Kili was stripping of the bark from his pile of small branches that he heard the beating of horse hooves.

"Ah, there they be." Dwalin said. He stood and went to meet the two riders. It wasn't until they were close that Kili made out the faces of Fili and Bofur. Dwalin held Fili's horse still as he dismounted.

"You made it." Kili dropped what he was holding in favor of embracing his brother. "I had thought you'd miss us entirely."

Fili smiled at him and ruffled his hair playfully. "Aye, I had thought so myself. Who knew Lord Dain was such a talker. How was the hunting, brother?"

Kili pulled open his bag to show Fili what they had caught. "It could have been better. I would have loved to take down a deer. It might remind Uncle to let me hunt more often, instead of forcing me to go on walks with these nobles every day. Mahal, I have never despised walks so much in my life."

Fili laughed. "Aye, that it might. Though, I doubt you can avoid the lords forever. Speaking of which..."

Fili went to retrieve something from his saddle bag and returned with a polished wooden box. "Lord Sevrin asked me to give this to you if I saw you. I believe it is his courting gift."

Kili, who had been reaching eagerly towards the box, retracted his hand as it burned.

"Courting gift?" he repeated, making a pinched face.

His _dear_ brother laughed merrily at his expense. He pushed the box into his hands. "Well go on, Kili. It's not like it's poisoned or anything. It has already been inspected for that."

That did nothing to ease his worries, it may have in fact increased them. Kili looked towards Dwalin, suddenly embarrassed at having the older dwarf in the area, but if Dwalin had heard what the brothers were talking about, then he was wisely giving them privacy while talking to Bofur. Timidly, Kili opened the lid of the box, and gasped at what lay inside. Laid out in velvet were six steel, broad head arrows, each with a rune word carved into them for Strength, Honor, Death, Protect, Love, and Brother. Kili fingered the sharp point of one, admiring the skill with which they were crafted. There was a scroll above the set that Kili lifted before he pressed the box into his brother's hands.

"Mahal, Fili just look at this craftsmanship!"

Fili looked inside the box and his blonde eyebrows rose towards his hairline. He lifted one of the arrowheads out of its lining and inspected it in the afternoon sunlight. "They're are exquisite, perfectly balanced too. But could he not spare the expense to make you arrow shafts as well?"

Kili quickly unrolled the parchment to read its contents. He smiled as he read over the words. "He says he did not know the proper length and thought that it would be better to let me craft them myself."

Fili snorted. "I'm surprised he did not just ask one of the attendants at the field. He's stood there watching you shoot for enough days."

"He's been watching me?" Kili asked blushing, then his brain seemed to catch up with his brother's words. "Fili! Have you been following him?"

Fili stooped to retrieve Kili's knife that he had abandoned only a little while ago and placed it on a log. "Not me of course. Uncle has kept me far too busy for that, but I did ask some of the company to keep an eye on him in my absence. They were only too happy to comply."

Kili sputtered, heat creeping up to his face. "Why?"

He stared at Bofur and Dwalin, wondering if they were in on this as well. Bofur caught Kili's eye and tipped his hat to him with a playful wink that only confirmed Kili's fears. He fumed, arms crossing over his chest in a no-nonsense manner as he turned back to Fili.

Fili, for his part, was all soft eyes and composed smile. "Kili, you are my little brother. I have to make sure the people you spend time with are as honorable as they seem."

Kili rolled his eyes at his brother's protectiveness, but then his eyes fell back onto the box. "Fili?"

"Hmm?" Fili hummed. He was busy picking at the leftover cheese from Kili's satchel.

"What happens after you accept a dwarf's courting gift?"

Fili stopped chewing, his eyes flashing up to Kili's face. The grin that spread over Fili's face must have been of the contagious sort, for Kili found himself grinning gleefully as well. "Are you sure, Kee?" he asked.

Kili nodded jerkily. "As sure as I'll ever be, I guess."

Fili gripped his shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "Then it is time to tell Uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

Kili stood to the side of Thorin, staring out into the mass of dwarf men and dwarf lasses seated at the long tables in the Great Hall of Thrór, all of whom were waiting patiently for what his Uncle had to announce, their curious eyes roving over him. The moment they returned from their hunting trip that afternoon, Fili had dragged him to their uncle's chambers. Kili managed to tell Thorin his news in a breathless rush as his nerves got the better of him when put on the spot.

"Pardon?" Thorin asked.

Kili made to repeat himself, when the sudden realization of what he'd actually just said crossed his mind. He'd just accepted the hand of a dwarf Lord. The thought of marrying a noble Lord had seemed like an exciting new adventure only a moment ago, but suddenly it felt like a foolish quest, one that he would admit to being woefully unprepared for. And now fear would not let the words pass his lips for the life of him.

Fili rolled his eyes skyward. "Uncle, what Kili was trying to say is that he would like to accept the hand of Lord Sevrin of the Grey Mountains. We come to ask for your blessing of this union as King under the Mountain."

"I see," Thorin said, and Kili could feel his eyes appraising each of them thoughtfully. "Fili, do you think this dwarf is a suitable match for your brother?"

Fili cleared his throat, clearly not expecting their uncle to ask for his input. "I have not had the pleasure of speaking to him personally, but I have heard only good things about him. Unless evidence emerges otherwise, I trust Kili's judgment. He has my blessing."

Kili was taken off guard by the tender kiss Fili placed to his temple. "May Aulë bless you're union, little brother."

Thorin smile and rose from his chair to embrace Kili in a tight hug. "All I want is your happiness, Kili. If you are certain, then I give you my blessing."

He let Kili step back, only to touch their foreheads together briefly, his hand stroking against the small hairs at the back of Kili's neck. "I will announce it tonight at the feast so that all of Erebor will toast your prosperity."

Gazing out into the crowded room now...Kili had the sudden urge to change his mind. He wanted to tug on his Uncle's tunic like a dwarfling might, whisper his words in Thorin's ear, and flee the room. Oh, Mahal, how he wished to flee! But he was a Prince of Durin and a Prince never flees from his duties.

"Tonight is a most spectacular night for the line of Durin," Thorin began in his booming voice. "As many of you know, it is not just Erebor itself that needs to be rebuilt, but our relations as a strong dwarrow race. For, far and wide have we wandered because of beasts like Smaug and Azog the Defiler, but now our enemies have been defeated and it is time for us to unite again as dwarves. "

Kili found Sevrin's face at one of the tables and tried to return the smile he sent his way, but under the circumstances he feared it was shaky at best.

"That is why, it is with great joy that I announce that my youngest sister-son, Kili, has made his choice in suitors. I hope that this union will bring prosperity and strength to our dwarven nation."

There was a flood of murmurs and exchanged glances. Many dwarves were leaning around each other on the long benches to get a better look their way. Kili felt his face flood with heat and his gaze dropped to his plate. He twisted his fingers into the fabric of his breeches as he waited for Thorin's next words, but was startled when rough fingers pried his away from his pants and crooked two fingers in between his own. He looked to his side to see Fili staring up at him from his seated position next to him. He squeezed his fingers once, as if passing off some of his courage. "Head up, little brother," he murmured up to him. "Give your betrothed the honor of looking you in the eyes when Thorin calls his name."

With a shuttering breath, Kili raised his gaze again as Thorin called out, "I ask that Lord Sevrin of the Grey Mountains stand up."

Sevrin stepped over the other side of the bench, so that he was standing in the middle of the hall. "I am here, my king."

"Lord Sevrin, let it be known as a great honor to you, your family, and all dwarves of the Grey Mountains that Prince Kili of Erebor has chosen to take your hand in marriage. I wish to welcome you to our family."

Sevrin inclined his head to Thorin. "Thank you, my king. The honor you bestow on me is great indeed. I hope to serve you well."

Kili followed Thorin's lead and sat back down in his seat. Oddly, as if nothing different had occurred, the guests resumed feasting and the music began again. Kili turned to his brother.

"I had thought something more would happen." he confessed. Fili just smiled at him.

"Oh there will be, Kili. Many preparations have to be made. A week from now you will be regretting speaking such words."

"Well...then it might be best to ask for your help now, wouldn't it?" Kili let loose his sweetest smile on Fili, something he'd only used in reserve throughout his whole childhood, knowing that his older brother would be hopeless to resist him.

"What are you planning Kili? Not another prank, I hope. Even I have to admit we are getting a little too old to be playing pranks on the company." Fili sighed, gazing far off like he was saying goodbye to all of the pranks he'd been waiting to use in the future. Kili, himself, thought that was a waste and would have to show Fili all the fun he would be missing out on by trying to take the mature route... but that was for a later time. One thing at a time.

"Not pranks," Kili leaned in closer so that none of the other dwarves at the table would overhear their conversation, because he wanted to keep this a surprise and no one was better at spilling the beans than one of the company. "I want to make Sevrin a marriage bead, but...you know that I'm not very good at metal work. I want Sevrin to have something from me for our wedding day..."

Fili fingered one of his own mustache beads between his fingers, looking almost proud. "And you'd like me to make you one for him?"

Kili lips twitched into a small smile. "If you wouldn't mind...I know you're busy with your lessons and everything else but...Would you?"

Fili stopped playing with one of his beads and placed that hand on top of Kili's. He smiled fondly at him. "No."

Kili had been so sure that Fili would agree— had not doubted it for a second, that it took him a long minute to realized exactly what Fili had said. And when he did, his mouth opened in shock.

"No?" He choked out. "What do you mean no?"

"You're asking me to make a marriage bead for a dwarf that I am not marrying. I will not do it." Fili stated simply. "Marriage beads are supposed to be crafted by a dwarf and gifted to that dwarf's betrothed. You must make this bead, Kili."

"But I'm horrible at metal works, Fili! You remember how long it took me to make your hair clasp, don't you? I spent a whole month working on that, but I don't have that much time now. How can you be so selfish? It's for my marriage!"

Kili tried to keep his words hushed, but the anger in his voice was evident and some of the dwarves sitting nearest them glanced their way curiously.

Fili chuckled at him. "I said that I wouldn't make the bead _for you_, Kili. I did not say that I wouldn't help you. We'll make it together and I'm sure Thorin will see it as a good learning experience for you. I've no doubt that he will give me time off from some of my duties to instruct you."

"Oh," Suddenly, Kili felt terribly stupid for jumping to such heated words. After all...this was Fili, and Fili was not heartless or selfish, in fact he was exactly the opposite. Qualities that Kili had admired in his brother for much of their childhood years. Fili was the dwarf—the King—that Kili aspired to be.

"Forgive me, Fili. I didn't mean to imply—"

"Forget it, Kee. I know you didn't mean it." Fili smiled at him and continued on, "Now, I hope you had a design in mind..."

And just like that, they were off to work on their secret project. It reminded Kili of their childhood exploits, back when they slept in the same bed. Staying up late into the night, when they would hide under the wool blankets and whisper their plans for the next day's new adventures so that their mother and Uncle Thorin could not hear them from the front room. The next day, Kili met Fili in his chambers, his parchment of potential designs wrapped tightly in one hand. Together, they'd looked over Kili's sketches, Kili pointing out the ones he liked best and Fili yaying or naying them based on their crafting difficulty.

When they had decided on one design, Fili reserved one of the room dedicated to the metal smith apprentices so that they could craft out of the way of prying eyes. Thorin had two guards stationed outside of the door to ward off unwanted company, like any dwarrows that might have been angry at Kili's pick in a husband, which Kili had laughed at once he'd seen the forging room with its vast array of crafting rods and instruments. It was practically an armory when put in Fili's hands. Back in their forge in Ered Luin, Kili had once witnessed his brother fend off a pair of thieves with nothing but a hearth poker, swing it at their heads like a sword. He had no doubt that he and his brother would be safe in here.

Just as Kili remembered it to be, metal working was hard work. It took quick hands, delicate care, and no small amount of concentration, all of which was hard to maintain in the sweltering room. Kili, for once, had allowed his hair to be tied back from his face, but still the sweat poured down his forehead and into his eyes as he worked. Fili was a constant presence over his shoulder the whole time he worked, instructing him in the proper way to work the metal, and— when he thought Kili's skill was especially lacking—Fili would step up behind him and take his hands in his larger ones. Kili would happily allow his brother to manipulate his motions, taking the time to watch, amazed, as Fili molded the lump into something more resembling their goal.

As it turned out... the hardest part of it all, harder than even the crafting which Kili would willing admit to being horrid at, was avoiding Sevrin. As it was to be expected after the announcement of their engagement, the Lord had gone out of his way to spend his time with Kili. Kili had told quite a few lies in order to continue his crafting sessions with Fili. Eventually they had to tell the other members of their company of their surprise gift in order to gain their assistance. After that their friends had started distracting the Lord at dinner so that the two brothers could slip away unnoticed, only to return to their separate chambers hours later. Kili did not like the idea of avoiding his husband to be, but it felt worth it when Fili dropped the finished product into Kili's palm five days later. A long silver bead with an interlocking design etched into it. The bead gleamed in the light from the forge and at once Kili knew it would look wonderful in Sevrin's blond hair.

"Mahal, Fili. It's beautiful. Thank you!" Kili exclaimed.

"It was nothing." Fili gave him a sideways grin. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go find that Lord of yours and give it to him."

Kili grinned at his brother in uncontrollable excitement, before dashing off to find Sevrin. When he did find him looking like he'd just come from the direction of Kili's own chambers, the moment was not like he expected it to be. He hadn't expected Sevrin to look quite so Thorin-like, with that line of indifference and anger that his Uncle always straddled whenever he was displeased with someone's actions. It was usually accompanied by a few stern swats to Kili and Fili's backsides, so seeing that expression mirrored on Sevrin's face made his stomach turn uneasily. He tried for a smile anyway, hoping that his gift would wipe the dark look from the other dwarf's face.

"Sevrin, I'm glad I caught you." he said.

Sevrin eyebrows scrunched together. "Are you, My Prince? You don't seem to have much time for me these days...which is a funny way to act after accepting my hand in marriage."

A group of dwarrow ladies and their attendants passed by, all of them curtsying and acknowledging Kili, one after another. Kili greeted the ladies before taking Sevrin by the arm and leading him to a more private hall where they would not be heard or disturbed.

"I am sorry that I couldn't meet with you much this week. I really did want to spend more time with you, I've just been very busy."

"What have you been busy with?" Sevrin asked. "You never did tell me when I asked at dinner the other night."

"Wedding preparations." Kili smiled to himself, feeling the silver bead wrapped in cloth in his fist. "It is only a few days away."

Sevrin laughed, but it seemed a little too zealous given the topic of conversation. "The crown prince has to help you with preparations for a wedding. Every night?"

Kili's smile wavered a little. "Fili just wants to help. He realizes that I'll be traveling to your kingdom shortly after our wedding, and would like to spend as much time together as we have left."

Sevrin nodded. "You and your brother are very close. I don't have any siblings, so I cannot say that I understand how the both of you must be feeling."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Yes," Sevrin replied, "And maybe you can help me with this Kili—so that I can understand better—but why do the royal princes need a private forging room to prepare for a wedding? It seemed rather odd doesn't it?"

_Well_, thought Kili, _word must have gotten out about what he was making._ It seemed there wasn't a better time than this. "You're right, Sevrin. I have not been fully honest with you. Fili has been helping me craft a wedding present for you these past few days."

He offered the wrapped present to him. Sevrin unfolded the cloth in Kili's open palm and gazed at it. "A marriage bead."

Kili held his breath in anticipation for as long as he could. "Do you like it?" he asked finally. "Fili helped and it only took four days—"

Sevrin grasped Kili's wrist tightly, Kili barely able to close the bead in his hand before it went flying. The older dwarf leaned in close, his expression stormy. "Do you think you can run around like this, days before our wedding, and come back with a bead and some stupid tale about wedding planning and expect me to accept this? Do you find me incredibly dim-witted?"

Kili's breath stuttered out of him as his back met the stone wall. "What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, do you think people do not talk? They said that the sister-sons of Thorin Oakenshield were tight knit. Some said you were closer than two brothers ever should be. I didn't want to believe it at first, but now how can I avoid such talk when you are lying to my face!"

_Closer than two brothers should ever be..._"No," Kili said, trying to figure out how such accusations were being hurled at him. "Fili and I would never—"

"It is disgusting! Do you have no honor in your family name, to continue such incestuous acts before a wedding that is supposed to reunite your kingdom!" Sevrin spat.

Kili felt tears flooding his eyes at the shame of such words being spoken about his family. Kili had always been teased as a child, but no one in Ered Luin had ever said such bold words to him until today. "It not true...I-I promise—"

"I ought to call off the wedding—"

"No!" Kili clutched at Sevrin's tunic. The thought of this lie ruining the reunion of the kingdoms would truly classify him as a failure in Thorin's eyes.

"I swear it isn't true! Fili and I were in the forge, and he was just helping me make you a marriage bead, because I'm terrible at metal work. Thorin and Balin always said I was terrible at metal work because I was a ridiculous dwarf too preoccupied in my bow and arrows to learn the craft of my people. I wanted it to be a surprise so that you could wear it on our wedding day—"

Kili found himself being crushed into a tight hug. Sevrin held him close and shushed him, until his blubbering finally stopped.

"—It's not true." Kili hiccuped at last.

"Shhh..."Sevrin whispered against Kili's hair. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for believing such offensive things about you. You've proved to me that they cannot be true. Our wedding remains on."

He unwrapped Kili from his arms and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Here," he said. Carefully, he took the bead from Kili's fingers and braided it into a section of his hair. Like Kili had thought, it gleamed brightly in his hair, but it did not bring Kili the happiness that he'd originally thought it would.

Sevrin kissed Kili on the forehead. "I'll see you at dinner."

And then he departed, leaving Kili slumped against the wall, not sure of what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili did not speak to anyone about what had occurred between Sevrin and himself. At first, he had thought of asking Fili about it, or maybe even Balin, the old dwarf was wise about many things and there was the chance that he would better understand Lord Sevrin's angry response, but in the end he had reasoned against it. Much like taboo, Kili thought that the mere mention of it would destroy his marriage prospects. There was also the aspect of having to tell someone the rumors going around about him and Fili and he did not want to feed the lies anymore.

So he remained silent about it, and warily sat next to Sevrin at dinner that night, but the older dwarf seemed to show no outward signs of anger. In fact, if Kili had not been there himself, he would not have thought any such argument had happened. So, by the end of the night, Kili's fears were little more than a worrying nudging at the back of his mind as Sevrin walked him back to his chambers. The older dwarf seemed to feel more comfortable around him now, growing more so as the days went on, and so it should not have come as much of a surprise to him when he leaned in and stole a kiss from him. Sevrin's lips were firm and warm against his own, a feeling that Kili thought he would have enjoyed. Except the fear from that afternoon nudged into his thoughts again and Kili pulled away quite suddenly, pressing himself back into his door.

"I sorry—" he said quickly, realizing quite suddenly afterwards that he just rejected a kiss from the dwarf he was supposed to be marrying in three days time. He could only guess what Sevrin thought of him now.

"No," Sevrin smiled. "Please, Kili, it is my fault. I should have asked you first. I overstepped my bounds."

"You just surprised me. That's all, really." Kili absently pressed his fingers against his lips where the phantom touch of Sevrin's lips still remained.

"You just looked so beautiful tonight and I wanted to reassure you of my feelings for you after the doubts put there this week. I will remember to ask for your permission next time." he said, though his face still carried the traces of rejection. "Good night to you, Prince Kili."

He turned to leave and something like guilt jumped into Kili's throat. He had not meant to make the dwarf feel low, for Mahal's sake, this was the man he was suppose to be marrying and Kili could not even manage a kiss. Especially after the distress he had caused him about that rumor...for a whole week Sevrin was wondering if Kili was cheating on him _with his brother_. The least he could do is let him kiss him.

"You should not have to!" Kili blurted out, his hand reaching out of catch the other dwarf's sleeve. Sevrin turned back around to face him, a confused look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Kili realized at once that he was still gripping his sleeve and retracted his arm against his chest, the fingers of that hand worrying his bottom lip.

"We are to marry in a few days...you should not have to ask permission to kiss me goodnight. For something so innocent, I acted stupidly."

Sevrin smiled and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I see...so if I were to ask to kiss you now, would you allow it?"

Kili huffed. "I said you did not have to ask me..."

"If I were to kiss you—"Sevrin amended.

"—I would allow it." Kili finished. A feeling of butterflies in his stomach swelled within him as the Lord leaned forward, and for the life of him, Kili couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or anticipation. Sevrin's warm lips pressed against his again, this time gentler, as if to make sure that Kili would not go running again. Kili parted his lips slightly and leaned forward. One of Sevrin's hands came up to cup Kili's neck and cheek, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss as their lips moved together. It was only when Kili felt the brush of a tongue that he pulled away, realizing all to quickly that what was meant to be an innocent kiss goodnight was turning rapidly turning into nothing of the sort.

Sevrin smiled easily at him, seeming pleased with himself if Kili didn't think so himself. "Good night to you, Prince Kili. Sleep well."

"Yes...thank you." Kili stared at the dwarf's back as he walked back down the hall. The kiss was not what he had expected, it was nothing unpleasant, not at all actually, but something still felt off about it. Kili had always thought himself confident in his flirting, but around Sevrin he felt as if he were constantly apologizing for the things he messed up on. Maybe that was it, Kili pondered, that lack of confidence that was so unlike him. Perhaps it was just kissing a stranger...

Kili sighed, his mind was tired of thinking of reasons for how he was feeling. Today was an odd day, where nothing seemed to go as he expected it too. He figured the best thing to do would be to sleep and see how he felt tomorrow morning. And so, he did just that, shedding his tunic and breeches on the floor by his bed and tucking himself under the covers. He wrapped his body up in the thick blankets and closed his eyes, willing the cold mountain air and his bothersome thoughts away for the night.

The next morning started off slow. An hour was spent trying on his wedding clothes to check the fit and waiting patiently as the garments were pinned and taken in a bit by the tailor. The next part of his morning was spent with Balin reciting his marriage vows in Khuzdul, and Balin for his part was going to drill those words into Kili's brain if it was the last thing he ever did on this good green earth. So Kili, for his part, repeated, and repeated, and _repeated _until he feared he would hear the words in his sleep, which may have been what Balin wanted after all. It was a relief when Dwalin called him away, stating to an exasperated Balin, simply that the Prince's presence was needed elsewhere.

Elsewhere, as it turned out, seemed to be the stables where Fili was waiting with three ponies saddles and picking at the straw scattered about the floor.

"Are we going hunting again, Mr. Dwalin? My arrows will not be ready to use for a day or so still." Kili address the tattooed dwarf behind him.

"Not hunting," Fili assured him. "Dwalin and I are supposed to meet with King Bard. He is to give us a tour of Dale to show us how the restoration is coming so that we can better assist them in supplies for building. I managed to persuade Dwalin to get you out of your lessons so that you could come along. He was surprisingly quite easy to sway." Fili smiled smugly at Kili as he offered him the reins of his pony.

Dwalin grunted something that sounded suspiciously like _brat _in Khuzdul. "Do not get used to it, Princeling. I am only allowing it because you boys have not had much time to spend together since we reclaimed the mountain and Kili will be leaving us in a few days time..."

Dwalin sniffed and coughed into his fist, his eyes cast aside.

"Aww Dwalin!" Kili cried, a bright smile gracing his face. "You're turning soft on us! Fili can you believe this?"

Fili was laughing now. "So, the mighty warrior Mr. Dwalin really does have a soft side. Who knew?"

"Are you going to miss me, Dwalin? No doubt you will be crying on my wedding day too at this rate." Kili teased.

"I am not going soft." Dwalin grumbled, trying his best to sound like his usual gruff self, which was hard when he wouldn't meet either of the brother's eyes.

"Of course I am sad to see you go, lad. I've known you both since you were beardlings and stood as high as my knee." He sniffled and wiped at his eyes hastily. "Enough of this silly talk. Mount your ponies and let us go, before we are late."

Dwalin took his reins from Fili and hoisted himself up onto his pony. Fili and Kili exchanged fond smiles before following in the older dwarf's lead. Kili nudged Tilly into motion and took off after Fili's pony. The three of them descended down the rocky side of the mountain's base until they reached level ground, after that they made their way around the mountain side until they reached the wide, snow covered, path that extended from Erebor to Dale. From there it was a straight shot to Dale, a journey that only took around half an hour with the ponies at a brisk trot. The day was cold, however, and it started to snow lightly as they made their way towards their destination. Kili pulled his cloak tighter around himself to keep away the chill. He'd be more than happy once they reached Dale and were welcomed into King Bard's hall to warm themselves by the fire.

The men posted on the wall called out to them once they reached the city border. "Halt! Who wishes to enter the city of Dale."

Dwalin nudged his pony forward until he had come around in front of the two brothers.

"Crown Prince Fili and Prince Kili of Erebor, and their escort," Dwalin called up. "We are expected by your King."

One of the guards turned his back to them and seemed to signal down below the wall on which they stood. He turned back to the group of three. "Enter."

The doors were pulled open and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin made their way under the stone archway and into the slanted stone streets of Dale. They followed one guard through the maze of streets, past vendors and townspeople, until they stood in the city center where the main hall was situated. Men came and took the reins of Fili and Kili's ponies, holding them still as the Princes dismounted. Bard came strolling out of the hall, followed closely by his three children. There was a burst of excited laughter as Tilda, Bard's youngest daughter, came rushing forward before Bard could catch her arm. She barreled into Fili's waist, thin arms wrapping tightly around him. Fili smiled down at the little child latched onto him and patted her on the head.

"You are back!" She cried, before letting go of Fili to give Kili and equally warm welcome.

From the steps, Bard groaned. "Tilda, sweetheart. You cannot act in such a way. This is Prince Fili and Kili of Erebor."

"I know who they are!" Tilda retorted, the point Bard was trying to make seemingly going over the young girl's head. Dwalin moved as if to shoo her away.

Fili chuckled. "It is more than alright King Bard. Dwalin." Fili's gaze flickered to the tattooed warrior who reluctantly stepped back again. "Tilda knew us when were Princes in name alone. We see no need for her to treat us any differently."

"Yes, " Kili agreed, crouching down slightly so that he was at Tilda's eye level. "Did you know that I named my new pony after you?" he asked her.

"You did?" she asked cheerfully staring up at the brown and white pony.

"I did." Kili smiled. "If it is alright with your father, you can ride her back to stables."

Tilda grinned, spinning around. "Can I, Da?"

Bard's tired expression eased a bit as he rubbed at his temple. "Please do," he sighed.

Kili gripped the girl around her waist and hoisted her up onto his pony. Her legs were still too short to reach the stirrups, for Kili was an especially tall dwarf, so instead he instructed her to hold onto the saddle horn.

"Careful, now." he called as he handed the reins off to an attendant and watched her be lead away with the two other ponies towards the stables. With that they moved into the hall to warm up and eat a quick meal.

"Thank you, Prince Kili." Bard said as they sat at a wooden table together, drinking ale. "Tilda has been a handful all day, waiting for your arrival. I do apologize, however, I did not realize that both Princes would be coming today. What with your wedding day so close by."

Fili smiled. "My brother found some spare time and wished to join us."

"Ah, I see. Shall we start walking?" he asked them.

"Let's," Fili said standing.

They left the hall the way they had come in and took to the streets. Kili was surprised to see how far the men-folk had come since the destruction of Laketown. Where before there was crumbed, scorched buildings where at night you could see the blazing fires used to heat them from Erebor, now a good amount of the structures had been rebuilt with new stones. Even some of the wooden balconies with their carved details were restored on some of the richer houses. They walked all the way to the main market, full of vending stalls. There men and women sold fabric, tools, and other wares.

Bard pointed towards a section in the market that had been left empty. "We even reserved a spot for the toymakers of your company, since they expressed an interest in starting up their business again."

Kili smiled. "I'm sure they would gladly sell their crafts here. We'll make sure to tell them the news when we return to the mountain."

"Please do." said Bard. "I've no doubt the children here will love it."

Kili admitted to tuning out the rest of the conversation when Fili and Bard turned it towards inventories and trade prospects. He strolled along chatting easily with Bain. He learned that Bain had decided to learn archery like his father and he and Kili talked for a long time about the craft. Kili was flattered that Bain had decided to ask him for advice, since most people would not think a dwarf very proficient with a bow and arrow.

"The next time you come to visit, I will be practicing at the range. Will you come to watch me, Prince Kili?" Bain asked.

Dwalin, who was walking on their left and only a step or two ahead of them, gave him the barest of a look. As if to say, _do not make the boy any promises you cannot keep_.

Kili placed a hand on Bain's shoulder. "I will have to see."

"You are going to visit Dale again, aren't you?" They had stopped at the end of the market as Fili and Bard talked to one of the King's advisors.

"I hope to, "Kili admitted. "It's just complicated at the moment. You see after I marry I will be traveling to the Grey Mountains for a bit—"

Kili was interrupted as a streak of pain flared across his neck, followed by a _thunk_.

"Wha—" He turned his head, following the sound he'd just heard to see a throwing knife quivering near eye level against the wooden post behind him.

"Prince Kili, you're bleed—"

Bain did not even have time to finish his sentence before Kili had grabbed the boy and yanked him away from their standing spot, as two more blades slammed into the post and the stack of baskets a street vendor was selling. The woman screamed and ducked underneath her table, hands over her head.

"The Princes are under attack!" Dwalin yelled. He rushed forward and grabbed Kili by his upper arm and hauled him into the circle of guards that Bard had brought along with them. Kili caught a glimpse of Bard pulling Bain to him and tucking the boy's head under his arm for protection, his sword draw and at the ready in his other hand.

"Back to the hall!" Bard ordered.

Fili and Kili were forced to run hunched as Dwalin pressed their heads down with a large hand on the back of each of their necks. Kili wanted to tell him that the men around them were more than tall enough to protect their shorter bodies, but he doubted it would do much good with how serious Dwalin looked at the moment. Fili turned his head as much as he could in Dwalin's grasp to look at Kili, though his golden hair was hanging in his face. One of Fili's rough, warm hands clutched onto one of Kili's and didn't let go until the group was safely ushered into the King's hall.

"Are you both alright?" Dwalin asked, Bard coming up next to him.

"We're alright," Kili breathed, more than a little out of breath. He felt a hand on his face and turned to Fili who proceeded to turned his face away and touch his fingers to Kili's neck. His brother's fingers shook against his skin.

"You're bleeding. Any closer and it might have severed something." said Fili.

Kili gripped his brother's wrist and squeezed lightly. Fili breathed out hard and yanked Kili into a tight hug. "Who would try to hurt you today? You were not even supposed to be in Dale. No one should have known."

"We will have to investigate this. Never the less, we should return to the mountain. It is the safest place for the both of you." said Dwalin.

"My apologies, Prince Kili, Prince Fili, that our day ended like this." said Bard.

"It is not your fault," Fili reassured him. "But we should head back."

Their ponies were waiting for them in the courtyard and an armed guard rode with them all the way to the city gates. As they raced back towards Erebor, Kili could only think that now he would never be allowed out of the mountain after this. No more hunting trips, no more time alone with Fili where they could talk and act freely. If he had thought the mountain had felt oppressive before, he had a feeling it was only going to get worse now.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?"

Kili was sitting on a cot in the healer's wing with Oin dabbing at his neck, when Thorin and his mother came rushing in. Fili straightened up next to Kili on the cot as the pair neared them, but did not release Kili's hand from his grip. Dis cupped Fili's face in between both of her hands and kissed him on his forehead. She flicked an glance at Oin, silently asking for permission to do the same to Kili. Oin shifted back respectfully to allow Dis to plant a kiss on Kili's forehead, before continuing with his work.

"It will need stitches," he commented and went to fetch a needle and thread.

"Tell me what happened out there." Thorin repeated.

Kili cast his eyes about the room, "Honestly? I have no idea. One moment I'm talking to Bard's son, Bain, about archery and the next moment there was a blade sticking out of the post beside my head. I wasn't concerned about anything going on around us after that, I just knew I had to move. So I grabbed Bain and pulled him away and before I knew it we were being attacked."

Thorin rubbed at his brow, squeezing the skin there together. "Well, thank Mahal that you moved when you did." he sighed. "You remember nothing else? You saw no one suspicious lurking around you at any time during your visit?"

Kili's eyes were fixed into his lap as he shook his head. "No, Uncle."

Thorin sighed again. "Very well."

"My King," Dwalin stepped forward. He had been wavering in the background for a few minutes now, looking troubled. "I want to formerly apologize for my lack of diligent in my protection of the Princes—"

Thorin waved his hand, cutting off the rest of his speech. "Dwalin, you are my oldest friend. I know you did all that you could. In this case, the assassin just had luck and surprise on his side. The important thing is that you brought my sister-sons home safely."

"But Uncle, how could they have gotten lucky?" asked Fili. "Kili was not even supposed to be in Dale today. He did not know where we were going until he and Dwalin met me at the stables."

Thorin's signature frown was back in place. "Yes, that is odd...I think we will have to investigate the workers. Starting with the stable hands. One of our servants has other loyalties than to their King."

"I will gather my guards and start questioning the workers." Dwalin bowed and left the hall. Kili stared after the dwarf, thinking about all of the servants and assistants he had passed during his activities this morning and wondering if any of them was an assassin in disguise. There were so many in Erebor, how would Dwalin ever find the one responsible before they decided to strike again?

Fili seemed to sense his unease. "Everything will be fine, nadadith. You let us handle this, you don't need any more worries."

At that moment an soft cough sounded from by the main doors. Sevrin stood uncertainly in the doorway. "I heard news of an attack...may I come in?"

Dis smiled and beckoned Sevrin forward. "Please come in Lord Sevrin. There is no need to worry for Kili. He's barely hurt."

Sevrin moved farther into the room until he was standing at Kili's shoulder. Dis interlocked her arm with Thorin's and started to leave the room, but not before sending a pointed look at Fili who had yet to leave his brother's side. In all honesty, Kili would much rather have his brother with him at a time like this, than his betrothed. He desperately wanted to curl up on the bed with his head in Fili's lap as his brother ran his fingers through his hair like he always did when Kili was upset. Still, he couldn't stop Fili when he gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"I will leave you two alone to talk." He offered his space on the cot to Sevrin and departed. The cot dipped as Sevrin's weight settled down on it.

Oin returned with a mug of some kind of tea full on steeping herbs and roots. "Drink this. It will help with the pain."

"I think I can handle the pain of your needle." Kili remarked, his face scrunching up in distaste, nevertheless taking the mug into his hands.

"And suppose you cannot and jerk while I am sewing you up. I will not be responsible for stabbing an artery and causing you more damage. Now drink!" Oin commanded.

Kili lifted the cup to his mouth and took a small sip. The taste reminded him of the times Fili and he would play wrestle around in the mud as children and Kili would end up with a face full of muddy water. Kili's lips pressed together in a thin grimace. Oin had clearly not crafted this mixture for it's fine flavor. He risked another glance up through his bangs at Oin, who was waiting tersely for him to drink it so he could begin. Kili tipped the mug back and drank as much as he could before the horrible taste make him stop. Oin took the cup from his hands and placed it on a table beside the bed.

Kili's hair was brushed away from his neck and Kili reached up a hand to hold it out of the way.

"Do not move." Was the only warning he got before the sharp stab of the needle entered his flesh. Kili tried hard to suppress the flinch that overtook his body, his teeth grinding together, eyes crinkling in discomfort as he felt the tugging sensation of thread pulling at his skin. The pain was still there, but dulled by whatever was in the drink. A large hand rested on top of Kili's leg and squeezed gently. Kili was so surprised he tried to turn his head—even though he knew the only person it could be was Sevrin—before Oin's hand darted up and gripped his chin firmly in place.

"What did I just tell you, lad?"

Kili exhaled through his nose, "Sorry, Mister Oin."

"Mmmm," Oin replied noncommittally and pushed the needle through his skin again. Kili glanced out of his peripheral vision and caught Sevrin's eye, but he could not figure out what the other dwarf was thinking.

"Is there some reason for you touching me so affectionately, my Lord? Not afraid of needles, I hope." Kili joked.

He could sense more than see Sevrin's smile as the dwarf gave his thigh another squeeze and a quick swipe of his thumb. "No, I just assumed this would be the last I see of you for awhile. I thought I might give you something nice to think about."

"The last you're see of me?" Kili's lips twitched. "Am I dying? Has Oin skillfully kept this knowledge from me as to ease my passing?"

"Not dying, lad." Oin replied easily. "Perhaps Lord Sevrin might elaborate?"

"Ah," One of Sevrin's fingers traced a circular pattern on the inside of Kili's leg. Kili casted a quick glance at Oin. He was all for flirty, but he was about to put a stop to this playful touching in front of his physician if it went any further. "Well, I figured they'll have you locked away in your room after today's events. I probably will not see you again until we are recited our vows..."

"Dwalin has told me that I am only going to be confined to the castle grounds." Kili assured and then hissed through his teeth as Oin tugged particularly hard on the thread, pulling the stitch closed tightly.

"Sorry, laddie. I'm done now. Just tying the knot."

"That is good then...we will be able to spend more time together. To make up for our opposing schedules of late." Sevrin continued easily.

"Yes," Kili tried to keep his voice jovial, but the truth was that Sevrin both confused and intimidated him. He was an intense presence to be around, both very calm but also very serious. Passionate in every sense of the word. He reminded him of both Fili and Thorin at different times.

The hand on his thigh started to slide upwards, taking a more diagonal course.

"I would very much like to see you alone tonight. I think you would find it quite..._pleasurable_." The words were pressed against his ear in a rush of hot breath, the lips that spoke them following not a moment after. Kili _felt_ Oin's finger's, that had been resting against Kili's neck as he clipped the loose thread away, jerk. There was no way that his physician had not heard those words and there was no way that Kili could just brush it away.

His hand that had been holding his hair away from his neck dropped down heavily onto Sevrin's, stopping it's indecent trail. Kili tilted his head left until Sevrin's lips were no longer touching him.

"Oin," he said, eyes glaring into the floor. "leave us."

The old physician left his supplies where they laid, grabbed his ear trumpet, and scurried out of the room. When the door had closed fully, Kili turned sharply. "What was that?"

Sevrin chuckled. "Have I ruined the mood?"

"Is this funny to you?" Kili hissed. "Because, it should not be. I'm a Prince of Erebor. Even if we are to marry soon, you have no right to announce your wishes to bed me. Ever. It's lewd and inappropriate. Especially around the royal attendants. And you won't ever touch me like that again, are we understood?"

"I thought you fancied me, Kili." said Sevrin.

"It does not matter whether I fancy you are not."

Sevrin sighed. "My, how you like to send me mixed messages, don't you _Prince_ Kili." Kili nearly bit off his tongue at the mocking show of respect. "You tease so sweetly and then act like a shy little boy when I try to reciprocate. You tell me I should not have to ask to kiss you and then you start giving me orders—"

"I meant you did not have to ask to kiss me goodnight. _Not_ that you should start trying to fondle me in front of my physician." Kili argued. Sevrin chuckled again and brushed his knuckles against Kili's cheek.

"To kiss or not to kiss...I'm beginning to think I will have to decide for myself."

Kili's brow furrowed. "Wha—"

Sevrin's grip shifted to the back of his neck and yanked him forward. Their mouths met painfully, but Sevrin was quick to sooth it over with deep kisses and drags on his tongue across Kili's gasping lips, much to Kili's displeasure. He shoved his forearm into Sevrin's collarbone, pushing until Sevrin was forced to release Kili's neck and Kili was sent sprawling onto his back. Kili kept his hands firmly against Sevrin's shoulders to stop the Lord from clambering on top of him.

He was so shocked and furious that he was almost spitting as he ordered, "Get away from me before I call the guards on you!"

"I'm sorry, Kili. I misunderstood you." Sevrin sat back on his heels as Kili pushed himself off the bed. "You implied that when we were in private we might—"

"I did no such thing!" Kili snarled. He was on his feet in an instant. "And after what you saved me from on our second meeting—_Lord Runbar_—" Kili spat the name, for it still made the back of his mouth taste of sickness. "I thought you'd never do such a thing to me."

Why did everyone say that he had asked to be touched and talked to in such a way? How could anyone think that he'd wanted that when he'd never made any such move to kiss the other.

"Please, Kili. I would never—" He reached for Kili's hand, but Kili yanked it away. His skin itched with anger so strongly that he wanted to smash something and he feared if he stayed in the room with Sevrin any longer he'd break down crying.

"Don't speak to me and do not approach me. We will not be sitting together at dinner tonight." And then he was walking out of the room as fast of his legs would carry him without actually breaking into a run. The tears streamed down his face freely as he slammed the door to his room shut. Kili clutched his middle, his chest felt tight like he could not breathe, as memories of hands and a coarse beard scraped across his neck. Kili slid down the door until he was slumped on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the memories away.

"No, " Kili gasped. "He is not like him. Sevrin is not the same man..."

His throat hitched with a sob and he curled in on himself more, waiting until he believed the words he spoke.


End file.
